


What is life

by celestialhan



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drama, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialhan/pseuds/celestialhan
Summary: Just 13 boys trying to live their life and live it to the fullest together while also being too philosophical for their own good sometimes.





	What is life

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of some of my own experiences cause its easier that way.  
> Please enjoy!

A totally sober game of uno 

"Okay, religious beliefs aside, lets imagine that heaven and hell are proved to be real. And we're all believing that hell is going to be this fiery pit where we burn but, like, when we actually die and probably end up in hell 'cause I mean it's us. And like hell is actually just you stuck in a room with the things you hate or are annoyed by?" Soonyoung spoke fast, excited to run this scenario past his friends. 

"Wait, so like having to listen to Wonwoo's unfunny jokes for eternity after I die?" Seungkwan gasped, a look of pure horror painted his face. Jihoon, listening to the utter stupidity of the conversation, shook his head in disbelief. Hansol and Chan laughed at Seungkwans joke while Wonwoo protested, insisting that he had become funnier. Among the mess of the multiple conversations going on, Jeonghan gasped loudly and grabbed the groups attention. 

"What if when I die and go to hell I'm then stuck in a room with," he paused dramatically. "Seungcheol." He feigned a shudder and the rest of the group, minus Seungcheol, gasped in unison as if Jeonghan had said something heinous - playing along with the joke. Seungcheol jumped up from his seat, ready to throttle Jeonghan who flinched and hid behind Joshua. However, before he could Jihoon pulled him down and made sure he was sat down nicely again. 

"He's not wrong y'know? You're actually really annoying," Jihoon chuckled and bumped shoulders with his boyfriend playfully. But Seungcheol wasn't having it, frowning – he was not annoying. 

He scoffed, "If any of you die and end up with me in the room I will then kill you again with my bare hands. If God is real and listening, I'm praying for the chance to do that for each and every one of you." 

"Not to burst your bubble or anything Seungcheol but I'm 112% sure God doesn't endorse that kind of stuff. Turn the other cheek and stuff, y'know?" Soonyoung spoke through a mouthful of popcorn, nodding at Seungcheol as if he were the wisest being in the world. 

"Ew, why would you use a statistic like 112%?" Minghao interrupted, clearly unimpressed by the statistics being used, before Seungcheol could go off on Soonyoung. 

"I'll have you know 112% is a well rounded off number. Besides I don't see you with any statistics so," Soonyoung stuck his tongue out at him and Minghao scowled. There was no winning with Soonyoung – everyone in the group knew that - but Minghao was never one to back down and everyone knew that as well. Everyone hoped Minghao would just keep his mouth shut but when he opened his mouth there was a collective groan among the friends – Sonnyoung and Minghao ignored it too focused on each other. 

"You know 110% would have been a much better statistic," Minghao couldn't help but carry on the conversation, absolutely disgusted by the statistic and refusing to let it go. Soonyoung opened his mouth to say something back and everyone internally groaned but, luckily, Seokmin jumped up with a pack of Uno in his hands. All attention was turned to him in an instant, everyone desperate to not have the conversation carry on. 

"Let's play Uno guys!" Seokmin grinned as he took the cards out of the pack, handing them to Hansol who he entrusted to shuffle but so far, he had been making a mess with the cards. Seokmin took them off of Hansol, almost screeching when he saw Hansol inadvertently bend a card with his haphazard shuffling and entrusted the sacred job of shuffling to Wonwoo who thankfully did a much better job. 

"Are you sure Uno is a good game to play? I've seen friendship groups be ruined over this game," Mingyu spoke with a worried tone, eying up his friends or rather soon to be competitors. 

"I've already lost eleven friends and a boyfriend. What else have I got to lose?" Seungcheol spoke in a fake hurt tone, adding to the dramatics by pretending to wipe away a tear. His friends scoffed, and Seungcheol was sure he heard a sarcastic snort. 

"Pride." 

"Dignity." 

"Honor." 

The words were all said at the same time by various friends and Seungcheol couldn't hide the shock on his face – he didn't expect to be attacked like this. He could hear sniggers at the look of shock on his face. 

"Just wait till I beat you guys. Then we'll see who is laughing then," Seungcheol snapped, grabbing the cards off of Wonwoo and moving to dealing them. "Who's playing?" Eleven hands shot up, Mingyu and Jun choosing to sit out knowing that the game was going to be all out war and they did not want to be caught in the cross fire of that war. Seungcheol dealt out seven cards to each player – everyone grabbing their cards in a hurry, sneaking a quick peak at them and then hugging them close to their chest. The remaining cards were placed in a pile in the middle of the circle and Seungcheol turned over the starting card – a yellow 7. Seungcheol looked up at his friends who stared back expectantly and announced, "I'll begin and then we'll move along clockwise. Okay, I'll count down then we begin on go." Without even waiting for a response he dived into it, "3, 2, 1...GO!" 

Seungcheol violently smacked down a yellow 2 – Seokmin winced when he saw the card bend a little - then Jihoon gently put down a green 2 smirking to himself as if he knew the cards everyone had and was five steps ahead of everyone. Everyone narrowed their eyes at , worried he'd pull out a wild card, but the game moved smoothly for one round with everyone managing to put down a green card until Seungcheol put down a colour switch card and changed the colour to red. There were some sighs and Mingyu was sure he heard Minghao mutter 'fuck' under his breath. Jihoon put down a red 5 and a few backs straightened seemingly hopeful Wonwoo would put down a different colour 5 but he just chuckled and threw down a red 1. Hansol, Joshua and Jeonghan glared at him, all three having to pick up cards when it was their turn. Jeonghan smirked when he looked at the card he had picked up and Jun knew he had either picked up a +2 or +4 card, meaning he could make or break the game for Joshua at some point. Joshua gave him a weird look and Jeonghan quickly wiped the smirk off of his face – he couldn't give away his plan so early in the game. Multiple rounds went by, more and more cards were being picked up thanks to a few colour changes and +2 cards. 

"If someone has a colour change card I'm begging you to put it down and change the colour to red," Seungkwan pleaded with the group, spanning out the multiple cards he had out in his hands and frowning. He was desperate enough to give away information about his cards and it was pitiful to the group. He looked to Jeonghan who was next to him bringing out his puppy eyes but Jeonghan just shook his head. 

"Sorry, even if I wanted to help you I don't have that card." Seungkwan sighed and picked up another card from the deck and groaned. Another red when he needed any other colour but red. Jeonghan looked at the number of cards everyone had – Wonwoo, Hansol, Chan and Soonyoung were close to uno with just two cards like him but Jihoon, Seungcheol, Minghao and Seokmin were catching up while Seungkwan and Joshua were drowning in cards. He peeked at his cards and smiled to himself. He knew Joshua had a +2 card (he may have peeked but did it matter?) and he was 60% sure Vernon had one as well. If he played his cards well he could take out Chan or Seokmin if Chan also had a +2 card. Seungcheol sighed impatiently. 

"Are you going to put a card down or what?" Jeonghan gave him a dirty look as he placed down his +2 card. As expected Joshua and Hansol both put down their +2 cards and Chan had to pick up 6 cards begrudgingly, pouting all the while. Jeonghan's choice to put down his +2 had officially began the war. Mingyu and Jun grabbed themselves snacks and made themselves comfortable on the couch, everyone's backs straightened and the game seemed to move faster. Frequent profanities were mumbled underneath breaths and there were more than a few death threats. 

"Shit," Seungkwan mumbled under his breath when he saw the colour change from blue to yellow. "Soonyoung, I fucking swear, if you don't put down that red 7 that I know you have I will strangle you," As Seungkwan was saying this Soonyoung just put down another yellow card. He was finally down to one card and as he opened his mouth to shout Uno Wonwoo and Seungcheol screamed, "You didn't say Uno!" They were both pointing fingers at Soonyoung, prompting him to jump up in protest. 

"That's not fair! I only just put the card down and was going to shout Uno!" Soonyoung complained, moving to throw his one card down when he realised he'd be giving his stance away if he did. His ears were getting red, anger bubbling inside him. 

"You could have shouted Uno as you put the card down!" Hansol chimed in, the rest of the friend group doing the same wanting Soonyoung to pick up 2 cards. 

Soonyoung shook his head and whined, "Nuh uh! No fair! How can you all gang up on me like this? Are we not friends?" 

"This is war, there are no friends in war." Chan deadpanned. "Now pick up 2 cards," he gestured towards the pile of cards and Soonyoung pouted as he picked 2 cards up. 

"I told you. This game breaks up friendships," Mingyu whispered to Jun as they watched Seungkwan pick up yet another card while he muttered about how Soonyoung deserved having to pick up 2 cards. Jeonghan was sure he specifically heard Seungkwan mutter, "Karma's a bitch." 

Another round of playing and Soonyoung was diving for Wonwoo's throat when Wonwoo produced a +4 card when he was on his last two cards. If it hadn't been for Jun stepping in front of Wonwoo then everyone was sure there would have been a fist fight. Seungkwan continued to mutter things under his breath as things didn't go his way and he had upgraded to threats as well. 

"I may be seen as the weak one among us but don't think I won't punch that smug look off of your face, Lee Chan," was just one threat when Chan had shouted Uno and proudly brandished his one card. They were pretty baseless threats but as the game progressed the group weren't so sure Seungkwan wouldn't go through with them. 

The game had pretty much broken everyone. Jeonghan was taking any chance to cheat, constantly looking at Joshua's cards and attempting to look at other people's cards when he could. Seungcheol was almost in tears, clutching his cards like they were his lifeline. Jihoon hadn't said a word at all, too focused on his cards and everyone else's actions to bother with speaking. Wonwoo and Soonyoung were constantly at each other's throats – shoving each other and not even giving each other a chance to shout Uno as they put a card down before calling them out for it. The only words that left Minghao's mouth were swear words and Mingyu had to massage his shoulders as he played to relieve the tension that was clearly present when he sat. Seokmin, Chan and Hansol were shouting and whining constantly, all three always so close to winning but never there. And Joshua, well Joshua, had lost the calm he had at the beginning of the game. He had gotten so mad that at one point he had flipped the pile of cards in the middle then he had hit the cards out of Jeonghan's hands out of frustration. The pile of cards had been moved away from him and both Jeonghan and Hansol had chosen to inch away slowly. 

After a few more rounds of absolute chaos – the group was 110% Seungkwan had been placing curses on them one by one, Joshua had flipped the cards out of Seungcheol's hands when Seungcheol had laughed at him for having to pick up more cards and Minghao was only speaking in curse words. 

Chan placed down a +4 card. Jun was sure everyone had stopped breathing for a second when Seokmin had produced a +4 card as well – there was an ominous 'oooh' as Seungcheol was forced to pick up eight cards. As soon as he picked up those cards everyone knew it was the last round of the game. Jihoon was left with an Uno. Wonwoo went out with just an Uno but not before he put down the skip card so Soonyoung missed his turn. Seungkwan just put one of his many cards down before sitting back and muttering to himself some more about how it was unfair he always lost. Jeonghan cursed as he was left with an Uno. Jeonghan then had to hold Joshua back from messing up the pile of cards again when Joshua had to pick up another card instead of putting one down. Minghao cursed in three different languages when he was left with three cards. Hansol frowned as he was left with an Uno. Chan looked at his one card then looked at the last card that was put down and his smile widened. He threw down his last card in triumph declaring himself the winner. 

"I was so close to winning!" Seungcheol exclaimed. Four different friends opened their mouths to protest but it was Mingyu who beat them to it. 

"Don't lie. I was watching the game the whole time and you were only close to winning like one time. Towards the end it seemed like Joshua and Seungkwan had more of a chance to win than you." At Mingyu's words Jun snorted. 

"Okay let's not exaggerate. I mean maybe Joshua would have had more of a chance but Seungkwan had no chance at all," Jun stretched his legs out on the couch as he spoke. Seungcheol didn't know whether Jun was sticking up for him or just weighing up the odds. Mingyu shrugged at Jun's words, acknowledging his words, but Seungkwan protested. 

"You wouldn't have a chance either when everyone in your friend group is against you," he looked around the circle pointedly, specifically glaring at Soonyoung who throughout the game refused to listen to the 'suggestions' Seungkwan kept giving him. "Can't you guys let me win like once?" 

"Let it go, Seungkwan. It's only a game," Hansol smiled at him and tried to cheer him up. Seokmin agreed, nodding and smiling cheerfully at him. Seungkwan huffed, shoulders deflating, but he let it go and put a smile on his face. Everyone surrendered their cards to Seokmin who put them back in the case and the tension in the room disappeared. 

"I've decided we're never playing that game again," Jihoon spoke up as he leaned against his boyfriend. Everyone hummed in agreement, too tired to say anything. 

"I still can't believe I won though," Chan giggled as he lay on the floor. 

"I say Seungcheol treats us to pizza hut to celebrate! And ice cream as well," Jeonghan side eyed Seungcheol laughing with Joshua who was vehemently agreeing. Seungcheol grabbed multiple pillows off of the couch and threw it at the pair, the pair dodging them and throwing back pillows when possible not caring about collateral damage. 

One pillow fight later, Seungcheol was on the phone to pizza hut.


End file.
